Disney Planet: Rewritten
by pianomaster3362
Summary: Once again, Maleficent wreaked havoc on Auradon. Twelve teenagers are chosen by Fairy Godmother and the other Disney Characters to help defeat Maleficent and send her back to the Isle. Will the twelve teens be able to find the clues in time to help them defeat the most felonious villain once and for all? This is the rewritten version, please check the intro for more info.
1. Introduction

**Hi, I hope you all are doing well.**

**I've changed a few things to the story so that it would make more sense. PLEASE READ IF YOU WOULD LIKE AN EXPLANATION. **

**First, I got rid of all the POVs and 1st-person writing. It is now all in 3rd-person. **

**Second, I deleted the first chapter entirely, saving nothing but Kai's story of how he discovered the powers of his ring. The whole concept of this seems kinda stupid to me now, so I'm keeping some, but not everything. For example, we don't need to know how each individual discovered ring powers. If you are interested in reading them, I will add all the info to the original character profiles. It felt like that whole first chapter was making readers disinterested, and it was hard to read. **

**Third, I changed the fact that Drew likes Dena and vice versa. Well, technically we aren't there yet in this story, but even if we were, Drew would not have a crush on Dena anymore. I found it weird because they're practically cousins, and I mean, Manny is BOTH their cousins, so, I don't know, it seemed weird. Dena does have a love interest, just, you'll find out later.**

**And finally - it's a small change, but still (you may not have even noticed it) - I've changed the fact that Dena's siblings, father, and grandfather come back a certain time. Instead of the duration being three months/years, I changed it to five years.**

**I will continue to write more chapters for the original story, but at the same time, I will also be editing and changing them to this new kind of writing. **

**Well, without further ado, please enjoy the rewritten version of Disney Planet! **

**Disclaimer: This is a rewritten chapter of MY OWN STORY. ** ** I do not own Disney Descendants or **** Bryan (Kennedy11035's OC), Blake (Kennedy11035's OC), Drew (Kennedy11035's OC), Jason (Kennedy11035's OC), Jacob (Kennedy11035's OC), Jill (Kennedy11035's OC), Becky (Kennedy11035's OC), Eddie (Kennedy11035's OC), or Sam (Cloud4012's OC).**

* * *

There is a planet outside of our solar system that is exactly like Earth. We could inhabit it, but the thing is, Disney characters live there. But we're not just talking ordinary Disney characters, either. No, besides Mickey Mouse and Winnie the Pooh and all of the other Disney characters, we also have the characters that come from the land of Auradon. Princesses, princes, and the sons and daughters of every Disney character live in this marvelous place. Well, besides the villains.

You see, there also is a place called the Isle of the Lost. That's where the Disney villains and their kids live. The Isle of the Lost is a small planet that can be seen in the sky if you're on the planet where the good Disney characters live on, except is easily mistaken as a second moon to the good planet. But there's a way better name for this planet. It is known to us Earthlings as Disney Planet.

On Disney Planet, there is one family that rules over the entire planet. This is the royal family. Of course, everyone knows King Ben and Queen Mal. But they are not the only ones who make up this family. There's, of course, Maurice, Beast, Belle, and Maleficent (however she's evil, so she doesn't get to stay in Auradon). There's Princess Rebecca, or Becky, who is Ben's younger sister. She is married to Prince Edward, or Eddie, son of Ariel and Eric. They have three kids named Bryan, Blake, and Dena. This isn't everyone. There's Prince Manny, who is Ben and Mal's son. There's Evie, who is married to Doug. Their son, Drew, is friends with Bryan. There's Jay, who is married to Lonnie. They have twin sons named Jason and Jacob. Lastly, there's Carlos, who is married to Jane and has a daughter named Jill.

For five years, the people of Disney Planet have been having huge problems.

For five years, Dena was forced to move to Earth and live there where she couldn't be harmed.

For five years, Beast, Bryan, Blake, Drew, Jason, and Jacob have been fighting in a war because of a certain notorious villain, who is none other than Maleficent.

She escaped from the Isle and has been wreaking havoc on Disney Planet since 2014 (the current year being 2019). She escaped by using her magic to teleport herself to Disney Planet. Then she conjured up an army and they've been attacking, kidnapping, and imprisoning everyone! Every day of these five years, someone has been kidnapped.

No one knows where they go after that, either. Want to know what's even crazier? The kidnapping has only been going on at night. So everyone is asleep while it's happening, and don't notice till the morning! The children of the Disney characters have tried to save everyone and stop Maleficent. Even the descendants of the villains were called upon to help out. But sadly, they still haven't found a way to defeat Maleficent and her army.

So Fairy Godmother and all of the remaining Disney characters called upon twelve sixteen-year-old kids from different states on earth to help. These kids are Ashton from Mississippi, Ryan from Tennessee, Patrick from Kansas, Emma from Louisiana, Abby from New York, Kennedy from Virginia, Jamie from Texas, Katie from Montana, Soren from Florida, Sam from New York, Kai from California, and Dena herself, who is not only part of the royal family, but also lived in Wisconsin for those five years.

The Disney characters were able to contact them through their class rings, and if they were wearing their class rings at night, they could communicate with them. The twelve teens were specifically selected in a way that they wouldn't know one another, and that they should learn trust, teamwork, and communication while on this mission. But, without knowing each other, and their willingness to help, will the twelve of them be able to answer Disney Planet's call for help and aid them in their quest to defeat Maleficent?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you have any questions or want more info on these recruits, you can look at the Original Characters story I have. It includes some things such as their love interests. I would've included their ring powers, but all you should know is that there's one power for every two people (usually). **

**Any other questions, please review. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants or **** Bryan (Kennedy11035's OC), Blake (Kennedy11035's OC), Drew (Kennedy11035's OC), Jason (Kennedy11035's OC), Jacob (Kennedy11035's OC), Jill (Kennedy11035's OC), Becky (Kennedy11035's OC), Eddie (Kennedy11035's OC), or Sam (Cloud4012's OC).**

* * *

"You're on in 10, Kai." the actor's brother reminded. Kai frowned, trying to remember his busy schedule, to no avail.

"Okay, thanks," he replied. Kai acts in a Disney show called "Double Trouble". It's similar to a soap opera. It's about a girl who gets into trouble a lot, but a guy, who is played by him, likes her for who she is and falls in love with her. But of course, Kai never really fell in love with this girl. He couldn't say the same for the female lead actress.

Soon Kai's ten minutes were up and he had to be onset. The producer told him to start.

"Uhm...Allie, why'd you decide to skip class yesterday?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"It was boring. Got a problem with that, hottie?" she asked.

"Course not. But you know, if you showed up once in a while, you wouldn't get into trouble." Kai said. She smiled.

"Are you concerned?" she asked.

"Maybe a little," he said.

They, or Kai, stared at each other with fake loving eyes. Then, slowly, they kissed.

"Cut! That was terrific!" the producer said, grinning.

"Allie" slowly walked over to where Kai was. "Hi," she said.

"Hey. Sup?" he asked.

"Did you feel ANYTHING during our little kiss?" she grinned.

"Nope, nothing at all."

"Boo, you're no fun, hottie," she said.

"My NAME is Kai." he corrected.

"Right. Sorry, Kai," she said. She then turned and walked straight into a wall. Hard. Then, "Allie" collapsed, unconscious. A bruise was beginning to develop on her forehead. _Oh my goodness._ _How do I fix this?_ Kai thought. Suddenly, his red class ring glowed.

"Whoa." he breathed. Then, his ring guided him toward "Allie". Holding his hand over her forehead, her bruise slowly disappeared. Whoa. He could heal people with his ring?! _That's so cool!_ Suddenly, "Allie"'s eyes started to open, but before she could see Kai, he ran out of the production room and out the door.

That night, Kai was so tired that he decided to sleep with his ring on. But because he wore his ring, something different happened. Once he had fallen asleep, he fell in such a deep sleep that it seemed as though he could interact IN my dreams. And then...Kai was on some planet? Filled with...Disney characters?

Suddenly Kai was in the Magic Kingdom. A teenager, around the age of 18, was sitting on a bench near the Cinderella Castle. The teenager motioned for Kai to come over to him.

Once he was over there, the teenager said, "So, Kai, what do you think of this place?"

"It...it's amazing." he managed to strangle out.

"You probably have a ton of questions." the teen chuckled. Kai nodded.

"Uh, what's your name?" Kai asked. The teen grinned.

"You may know my grandmother. She was famous for loving a beast. Loves to read?"

"You're Belle and Adam's grandchild?" Kai asked.

"Well, one of them, anyway, and yes, Disney characters can grow old too," he said. That's exactly what Kai was thinking. Then, a boy around Kai's age came out from the castle and eventually reached this teen and Kai.

"Have you explained it all yet, Bryan?" the boy asked.

"Not yet, Blake. Listen," the teen says, turning back to Kai.

"I have limited time left. You need to reunite the other eleven kids, come to Disney World, find a way to Disney Planet, find the clues, and come help us. Maleficent is trying to take over both Disney Planet, AND eventually, Earth. You need to hurry, Kai. My younger brother, Blake, will take it from here." Bryan said, disappearing in a flash.

"Kai, this may sound unbelievable, but remember how you were able to heal Allie with your ring? That's how we knew you were one of the chosen ones, the twelve chosen ones, to defeat Maleficent. Here," the boy said, handing Kai a sheet of paper.

"All the addresses you need to find the other eleven. If you have any other questions, ask her," he said, pointing to the Wisconsin address.

"She'll be able to answer them all. But YOU, Kai...YOU have been picked to be the team leader, to reunite everyone and find a way to Auradon to find the clues to defeat Maleficent. Once you get here, find Fairy Godmother. She'll be in charge of you." Blake said.

"Wait, why not you?" Kai asked.

"My brother, dad, uncle, grandpa, and I are all fighting in the war against Maleficent. I won't be able to help you. But hurry, Kai! Before it's too late!" Blake said, then, he vanished.

Suddenly Kai woke up in a cold sweat. But then he heard a crunch, a piece of paper. It was the addresses! So it did happen. It wasn't just a dream. However, there was one thing on Kai's mind that he decided he had to do. Kai was going to find the other eleven kids, and they were going to eventually help save Maleficent. It was time to take action, and it had to be taken right away.

The next day, Kai woke up and immediately remembered his dream. Or was it a dream? Thanks to the sheet of paper with all the addresses on it that were given to Kai by Blake, he was able to remember. Blake said that, if Kai had any other questions, to ask "her", as he pointed to the Wisconsin address.

But, Kai realized that there was a better option than to go straight to the Wisconsin address, and that option was to go text his friend Soren, who is also on the list. He decided to text Soren about this, in which he replied with a "cool, see you then" once he told him that to unite everyone, he would quit his show and bring his private jet and limo.

So, Kai headed to the studio and told the director that he was quitting.

"WAIT, WHAT?! No no no no no, see, we need you. Please don't quit." he said.

"Something important came up. But maybe we could postpone the show till I get back instead?" Kai asked.

"Definitely. See you when you get back!" he said.

Kai then quickly headed to his home, parked the limo in the jet (there's lots of space in the jet) and the pilot took off. Their first stop was Montana, where they picked up Katie, who had saved Kai from skiing off a cliff a few weeks ago.

Then, they picked up Patrick, who was wearing his banana suit so that he could be spotted by the pilot.

Next was Wisconsin, where they picked up Dena, the girl Blake mentioned from Wisconsin. Kai was expecting her to be different than them, or act different, or SOMETHING, but, well, she was not what he was expecting at all.

The next state they stopped at was Arizona, because, not only were they hungry, but the attendants had to fill up the jet on gas.

They decided to stop at a Doubleback Burger. Well, to everyone else's but Kai's luck, he was recognized by a few preteens who screamed, took selfies, and hugged him till he couldn't breathe. What Kai guessed made him smile a little was that Dena was smiling the whole time as she watched him get trampled by these 11-year-olds.

Soon, they left the fast food place and then headed to Texas, then Mississippi, then Georgia, then New York, then Virginia, then Tennessee, and lastly, Florida, picking up Jamie, Ashton, Emma, Abby, Sam, Kennedy, Ryan, and meeting Soren in the end. They landed at the airport in Orlando, loading all their luggage (each person having a backpack full) in the trunk of the limo. Then, Kai's driver took them to Disney.

Once everyone came out of the limo with their bags, Kai turned to Dena for help.

"So, what next?" Kai asked.

"Um, well, I have twelve passes to get into the Cinderella castle. I know the actors inside who will kindly let us into the portal as well," she said.

"And I can help with finding the castle! I know this place like the back of my hand." Soren said.

"It's not that hard to miss," Kai muttered, receiving a jab in the stomach.

"Alright, let's get into the park first, and then before we go into the castle, I'll answer any questions you have," Dena said. Everyone lined up in the long lines, waiting to get in.

Once they all got into the park, they then headed over to the castle (which Soren proudly led them to).

But before they went inside, Dena said, "Okay, now's your time to ask questions. There won't be any time to ask them later, so please ask away."

Kai raised his hand.

"Why did Blake rely on you so much? He kept saying, ask HER, SHE'LL tell you, SHE knows a way in, et cetera."

"Blake, ummm...is a good friend of mine. Since I'm one of the few people that have been to Disney Planet, I know exactly how to get there." Dena replied.

"How are we going to defeat Maleficent? Just with clues?" Ashton asked.

"No, with your properties and powers too. But you guys haven't unlocked your powers yet, so I'll train you sometime after we get there." Dena said. After that there was silence.

"Does anyone else have any more questions?" Dena asked.

"What about our safety?" Emma asked.

"Kai and I have the property to heal, so you guys will never be injured," Dena said.

"Is Mal's mom horrible?" Abby asked.

"Umm, well, yeah. She'd kidnap the royal family and stuff, so I guess?" Dena asked, looking towards Katie for help.

"Oh, yeah, she's the worst villain ever. You'd never want to be in her presence. But I guess we kind of has to, to defeat her."

"Alright, let's head in," Dena said, handing out the twelve passes.

They all entered the castle. At the fireplace, Dena shot a hot pink laser from her ring and a portal opened. She kept shooting more to keep it open.

"One by one, go into the portal. Wait till I get through before going ahead," she said.

First Abby, then Ryan, next Patrick, then Ashton, next Sam, then Kennedy, next Jamie, then Soren, next Emma, then Katie. Kai turned to Dena and held out a hand.

"Let's go, shall we?" he asked. She smiled. She blasted three more lasers and then grabbed his hand, jumping into the portal together.

Once they got to the other side, the sky was a purple-green, and everyone could hear people screaming. It looked like a nightmare.

"No. No, no, no this isn't right. She's not supposed to be attacking now. We were going to be safe." Dena exclaimed.

Just then, a boy around their age with glowing green eyes floated past them, cackling and blasting the citizens in the town.

"MANNY?!" she yelled. But then she calmed down, taking a deep breath.

"Alright, we have to run. We need to make it to the Beast's castle before Maleficent..um, and Manny..find us and try to take us down. Let's go!" she said, taking off at a run, completely forgetting that she was still holding Kai's hand.

All of them ran as fast as they could until they had gotten out of town and were so close to the castle; however, they had to stop because Manny had made them stop.

"Don't move another step, or I'll call Maleficent herself to take you down."

"Manny, why are you like this?" Dena shouted. Suddenly his eyes stopped glowing, and he floated down.

"Dena?" he asked.

"Manny, why are you helping her? Why aren't you doing what's right?" Dena asked.

"Didn't you notice how I was treated by Alan at Auradon Prep? haven't you seen all the suffering and pain I've had to deal with over the years?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, no I haven't. I've been gone for FIVE years, Manny. So I didn't see any of it. Otherwise, if I had, I would've stood up for you. I would have comforted and helped you, and I would have dealt with Alan. But I couldn't because I was someplace hidden for five years. So can you blame me for not knowing?" Dena sighed.

"It's too late to change now. I've come so far, and now Maleficent is counting on me," he said.

"You don't have to be like your grandmother. You can choose well. You can quit while you can." Dena said.

"I don't know...I could get into big trouble, Dena. She could come after me." he said, hesitant.

"With your magic? Come on Manny. Face it. You're almost as strong as her. You can do it." Dena said.

"You're right. I can," he said.

"Now can you please let us into the castle? It's important," she said.

"Okay, yeah, sure, but don't tell Maleficent that I'm going to choose good, you hear me?" he asked, pointing a finger at her.

"I promise," she said. They hugged. Then all of the recruits got into the castle safely, however, Manny then went back to terrorizing the citizens as an act so that he wouldn't get into trouble with Maleficent.

Once they entered the castle, the servants by the entrance gasped, then bowed. Dena went over to them and whispered something to them. Then, motioning for the rest to follow, Dena led the recruits to a library, where they found Belle, Queen Mal, and another woman who looked a lot like Belle, but also Beast. They immediately looked up and gasped. They all rushed over to hug Dena. But then Dena whispered something to them, which made them let go and nod. They turned to the rest of the recruits, the chosen teens, and then smiled.

"Hello, and welcome to Auradon. We're sorry you had to witness the terror happening in our world, but I'm glad you all got here safely. My name is Belle, and I'm King Ben's and Princess Becky's mother." Belle said, referring to the girl that wasn't Mal.

"Hi, I'm Princess Becky," she said. Kai then noticed how much alike Becky and Dena looked. Could they possibly be related?

"And as you all know, this is Au - Queen Mal," Dena said.

"I'm extremely sorry for you guys witnessing the terror of my mom and my son," she said. Dena noticed the confusion between us from what she had said before and glanced nervously at Becky.

"Alright, Sebastian, will you please lead these teens to their rooms in the castle?" she asked. Just then, a hamster ball filled with water and a hermit crab rolled down the hall towards them.

"Sure thing, your majesty. Follow me, please," he said, rolling down the hall.

Once the recruits got there, there were four rooms.

"Alright, the ones on the left are for the girls, and the ones on the right are for the guys. You can decide who's who in which, I think you are most mature enough to make your own decisions," he said.

"According to the Princess, you'll have the rest of today to unpack. There will be a banquet in the dining hall for supper. Tomorrow, though, I would like you to meet me in front of the Cinderella Castle in the Magic Kingdom."

"He means the one in Auradon, not Florida," Dena said quickly.

"Yes. Here in Auradon, we decided to replicate the Disney World Parks for our city, and so we still have the real castle, but also a replica for the attraction. Please meet me there in the morning." Sebastian said, then left.

Then, once dinner came around, Dena showed them where the dining hall was. There, the recruits found chicken, turkey, ham, all sorts of dishes and desserts. It looked like a royal banquet.

Later, everyone slowly fell asleep while watching some Disney movies in a room of the castle. Everyone seemed tired, despite all the noise and terror happening outside that's been caused by Maleficent. Were they safe here, and not vulnerable to kidnapping?

Kai noticed a couple of guards outside of the room that all of them were sleeping in. He guessed they were safe, after all. Well, Kai did wonder what Sebastian needed to talk to them about tomorrow...he couldn't even believe that that was the real Sebastian from the Little Mermaid at first...maybe Kai was tired...

* * *

While the twelve teens and the royal family were asleep, someone on the planet was having a very eventful night, and that someone was Maleficent.

Maleficent looked out her "window of chaos". The citizens were screaming in terror as homes engulfed into flames, their livestock ate whole by the mini-dragon who was Manny. Their children, one by one, slowly kidnapped and later imprisoned inside the Bargain castle.

Maleficent cackled with glee when she saw how their terror and chaos had impacted the town. But this town was officially her favorite, now that it had been destroyed and the people or citizens eventually killed.

This was her way of revenge on Disney Planet for imprisoning her and all the other villains on the Isle, which was even on a different planet. If Manny hadn't found her and brought her here, she would never have gotten this far. At least there was ONE person evil with the same blood in their veins.

Maleficent smirked with approval with what her grandson had done. But then, her smirk disappeared when she realized that the sky was slowly changing back to a sky blue. This meant that her reign of terror had to be put on hold. After all, they only attacked at night.

Sending a surge of magic, she called Manny back to the castle since it wouldn't be very safe at all, being able to be seen by everyone. Once Manny had entered Bargain Castle, she was ready to tell him her entire plan. But before she could, Manny had something to say himself.

"Uh, Grandma?" he said, some concern in his voice.

"Yes, Manny?" Maleficent asked.

"Is it bad enough that I might be having a few second thoughts about my decision to go through with our plan?" he asked. Maleficent frowned. This wasn't going according to plan.

"What made you change your mind?' she asked.

"Well, when I was happily terrorizing the town, I ran into my cousin Dena, who I haven't seen since I started all this. She asked why I was doing all this. Why I wasn't doing good. And then she said she'd have stood up to that bully if only she had known. And my cousin, she...she almost gave me a considering thought to switch sides. And you want to know what I said? That I'll consider it. I told her that, for now, I'll put up an act, to fool you. But honestly, I want to choose evil. It's in my veins, unlike her. I...I just don't know how to react!" Manny finished, bursting into tears.

Maleficent wrinkled her nose. One thing she hated the most was children crying. But soon she found something to say.

"First of all, Manny, dry your tears. Villains should never cry. Second, you made the right decision, Manny. And, I mean, we're only having a little fun, just to get revenge, right? It's fine. After all, we don't need to TAKE OVER Auradon. Just having a little fun. The fire-breathing and eating livestock was kind of over-the-top, though." she added.

Manny raised an eyebrow.

"Wait...what? I thought we were getting complete revenge AND taking over Auradon!?" Manny exclaimed.

"Yeah, nope. But thanks for bringing more terror to my name. Hearing people scream is an amazing sound to my ears." Maleficent said, sincerely smiling for the first time in years.

"Then, what's going on with the kids? Why don't I hear crying, whimpering, and screaming?" Manny muttered to himself.

"WHAT? Speak up, child! My hearing isn't as good as it used to be!" she yelled.

"What's our plan to do with the kids?" Manny shouted. Maleficent winced.

"No need to yell. The kids are fine. My goblins are feeding them, playing Disney movies, and keeping them entertained. They're in good hands." Maleficent said.

"Then what's the plan? Why are we doing this?" Manny cried out.

"We're making Auradon scramble around. I planted clues, hidden all around Auradon and Disney Planet. They find the clues to save and find the kids and find us. There'll be a giant family reunion once it's all solved! All I needed was quality time with my family, not evil antics! Well, maybe hexing the kids or something for a second. Anyways, so I created a little game to play so they would come. See? Just having a little fun." she said.

Manny considered for a minute.

"That IS pretty evil," he smirked.

"Exactly," Maleficent said, smirking back. Manny and Maleficent started to giggle, then chuckle, and eventually burst out laughing. Maleficent was laughing so hard that she was CRYING. Soon, the laughter died down.

"Heh, I haven't laughed like that in years. That was fun!" she said, still giggling.

"I thought villains weren't supposed to express joy," Manny said.

Maleficent's smile disappeared.

"You know, I wasn't always evil...When I was 12, I thought I had found the love of my life. We grew up together and were happy. But the king thought of me as a threat, and so in return had whoever could kill me would get his daughter's hand. Because of this, Stefan sought me out and chopped off my wings. He married the princess, and they had Aurora.

Eventually, I had learned to love Aurora, soon after I had cursed her. I grew pretty attached to her. In time, I removed the curse from Aurora by kissing her on the cheek. But after that, I was nearly killed by Stefan, and my wings were restored. Happily ever after, right? Well, no.

Later on, some soldiers killed me for good, which is how I ended up on the Isle. The catch was though, I ended up there without my wings. I loved my wings, you see. And so, I eventually turned back to evil, because my wings were my most favorite thing ever.

Eventually, after Jane - Fairy Godmother's daughter - took the barrier off of the Isle temporarily, and there was a way to poof to Disney Planet, I did, and attacked Auradon for revenge from taking my wings, but I was turned into a lizard by your mother. I could turn back; I had learned to love again because I had soon realized my mistake.

I'm more of a pranking or tricking villain, now. I guess you could say I'm a little softie. But evil things still intrigue me once in a while. I guess I'm not as an evil of a grandma as you thought, huh?" Maleficent explained, smiling.

"Wow, so you had a tough time too." Manny grinned.

"Yeah, I know the kind of feeling you felt, so I helped you." They smiled at each other for a moment.

"Not scared of that Charming boy now, are you?" Maleficent asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No, thanks, Grandma. I don't think I'm scared anymore." Manny said. Maleficent smiled.

"No problem, child," Maleficent said, smiling.

She couldn't wait for her family reunion.


	3. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants or **** Bryan (Kennedy11035's OC), Blake (Kennedy11035's OC), Drew (Kennedy11035's OC), Jason (Kennedy11035's OC), Jacob (Kennedy11035's OC), Jill (Kennedy11035's OC), Becky (Kennedy11035's OC), Eddie (Kennedy11035's OC), or Sam (Cloud4012's OC).**

* * *

The next morning, the twelve teens woke up to smelling bacon, eggs, and pancakes. After breakfast, they headed out to the bench in front of the replicated Cinderella Castle, where the hermit crab was waiting.

"Thank you, children, for coming. I would like to explain the situation, and it's different from what you thought it was before. It seems, as though, Maleficent is pulling a prank on us." Sebastian said.

"So...no saving?" Ashton asked.

"There still is a mystery to be solved. You need to find the clues to reveal Maleficent's hiding place and where the missing children are." Sebastian said.

"Maleficent took some kids?" Emma asked.

"Yes, so it seems," he said.

"Another thing you twelve should be aware of is that King Adam, King Benjamin, Prince Edward, Prince Bryan, and Prince Blake have been fighting against Maleficent to end her reign of terror. But due to the misconception of what Maleficent wanted, they will be returning to Auradon very soon," he said.

Dena's face lit up.

"How soon?" she asked excitedly.

"Soon enough. Maybe by the end of dinner tonight." Sebastian said.

"What was a misconception?" Ryan asked.

"The misconception was what Maleficent had wanted or intended to happen. It turns out that this whole thing is just a game or a prank. Their highnesses discovered or found the first clue. Since there is no reason for them to fight, they will be returning very shortly." Sebastian said.

Dena gave a silent squeal.

"Now I'll read the first clue before I attend to other duties from the Queen. And here it is:

_Is it a fortress_

_Or is it a castle_

_To get there_

_You must travel._

_One must choose_

_Choose wisely, children_

_For if you don't_

_You will surely lose_

..." Sebastian paused, then rolled away.

"Is it a fortress, or a castle.." Emma said.

"To get there, you must travel..." Kennedy said.

"One must choose, choose wisely, children..." Jamie said.

"For if you don't, you will surely lose." Dena finished.

Ryan's hand shot up.

"I think I know what it means!" he exclaimed.

"Do you, now..." Abby grinned.

"Yeah, I think that it means she's either hiding in the Forbidden Fortress or Bargain Castle," he said.

"Yeah, you're right. It must be. But one's on the isle, and the other is on the other side of the planet." Dena said.

"Really? So if we go to the isle, we may pick the wrong one... or if we go to the Bargain Castle, we also may pick the wrong one..." Kai said.

"It must be a 50-50 chance," Ashton said.

"Well, based on how Manny said that he would call Maleficent to lash terror on us, I think that she must be closer than we think. It must be the Bargain Castle." Katie said.

"Yeah, you're right. I agree, 100 percent." Dena said.

"Are we sure, though? What if it's wrong?" Kai asked.

"What do you mean? If Dena thinks Katie is right, then it must be true." Soren said, giving him an annoyed look.

"Yeah, but what if it's wrong? What if, it's actually on the isle?" Kai asked.

"The isle is a very dangerous place, and it's in a location that is super-hard to find. There's no way that Manny would be able to contact Maleficent over there. Katie and I are experts on Disney Planet. We know our facts, please trust us." Dena said.

"I'm trying to.," Kai muttered.

"It's final, we all agree that Bargain Castle is where Maleficent is hiding. Then, we'll head out in two days to travel over there. One day exclusively for packing. It's only fair. Today will be a rest day, but we can't forget what we just discovered." Dena said.

They agreed and dispersed. There are also rumors that Ryan and Abby, and Jamie and Kennedy were heading to this place called The Enchanted Lake. Emma said that it's a romantic place. _Maybe I should take someone there too? _Kai thought.

* * *

After lunch, the boys in the royal family showed up. There was a meeting exclusively for their family only, so everyone else who hadn't gone to the Enchanted Lake hung out in their rooms and didn't question where Dena was going. The maids took her into a different room and got on a dress that was colored all with different shades of blue, and so it looked like it got darker or lighter based on what you went off of. The maids then did a little makeup, even though Dena hardly ever wear makeup, and she was ready to go.

Then, she headed down to the throne room, where she would see her family. The Herald announced that Dena had arrived, even though she knew it wasn't necessary. Once she entered the throne room, someone tackled her into a hug.

"Dena! You're here! I can't believe it! I've missed you so much!"

It was Blake. Standing around 6 ft, was Dena's twin brother, who had blonde hair, and brown eyes. He was one of those princes that had such good looks that all the teenage girls fawned over him.

"Yeah, I'm here. I missed you too." Dena said, smiling.

"It's great to see you." my older brother, Bryan said, smiling.

"I'm happy to see you too," Dena said. He hugged her.

"I'm glad you're safe," he said.

"So am I," Blake said. The three of them smiled.

But then someone cleared their throat.

"You didn't miss your mother at all, did you?" their mom asked, smiling.

They rushed to hug her. As the two boys embraced their mom, Princess Becky, Dena turned to the other members of her family.

"Hey dad," she said, looking at Prince Edward, or Eddie. She rushed to go hug him, which he returned.

But then he said, "You shouldn't be here. Why aren't you in Wisconsin?" he asked.

"Since Maleficent has a mystery to solve, I'm one of the twelve kids that were chosen to solve the mystery and find the kids," Dena replied.

"Wait..what? Dena, that's too dangerous. You, of all people, shouldn't be a part of this." he said.

"But I know the most about what goes on here in Auradon! It's only fair that I'm here to help! And right now, I'm the only one who knows how to shoot things from their ring!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can see how you need to be apart of solving the mystery. Eddie, she's kind of the most important person in the group." her uncle Ben said.

Eddie looked upset by this.

"Yeah, well, I'm her father, and I say that it is too dangerous, and she should go back to Wisconsin," he said.

"I understand that, but as her uncle, I see that she could be very useful and that she can ensure her safety and the safety of the other kids." King Ben said.

Eddie looked at Dena and then looked at Ben. He sighed.

"I just want what's best for her. I want to see her safe, and I don't ever want to see her hurt." Dad said.

Dena raised an eyebrow.

"Are you talking about Mom, or me?" she asked.

"Both. I never want to see either of you hurt. I want you to always be safe." he said.

"None of us do. Listen, let's make a deal. Dena, why don't you go say hi to your grandfather." Ben said.

"Okay." she sighed, walking over to her grandpa, renounced King Adam.

"Hi, grandpa," she said, embracing him in a hug.

"Hi. I can't believe what Maleficent is doing to Auradon just so she can get her way," he said.

"What do you mean, 'getting her way'?" Dena asked.

He gave her an "oops" look.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that. You'll have to find out yourself," he said.

"But with who?" she asked.

"That's for you to find out," he said.

Before Dena could ask anything else, Blake came up from behind her, putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her away.

"Hey bestie, we need to catch up on things! I want to know what's happened and stuff. Like why you're in Auradon instead of in Wisconsin." he said.

She smiled.

"I'll have to tell you later. Right now, I really should be checking up on the other kids." Dena said.

Blake frowned.

"Kids? What kids? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm one of the chosen twelve kids to save the children Maleficent took. You know, cause you appeared in Kai's dream?" she asked, trying to jog his memory.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. That's right. I can't wait to meet them all in person this time!" Blake said.

Dena winced.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It's still the first week or so, not even. A few days, at most, since we all met. If you come in right away, they may not take it easy. I haven't told them I'm a princess yet, either." Dena said.

He nodded in understanding.

"Well, too bad, because, even though we're twins, we're best friends for life, and so either way, if you have or haven't told them, then I'm still going to meet them today. Whether I tell them we're siblings or not is up to you," he said.

"Please don't. Or at least, wait a while, like a few weeks, before doing so. In two days, we're heading to Bargain Castle." Dena said.

Blake frowned.

"What? Dena, it's too dangerous. You can't go there. Why would you go there?" he asked.

"We figured that that's where the first clue is leading us to," Dena said.

He shook his head in disbelief.

"What if it's not leading you there? Then what?" he asked.

"Our other option is the Forbidden Fortress," Dena said.

His eyes widened.

"Okay, so the safer place, would be Bargain Castle. But there is NO way I'm letting you go there," he said.

"But I kind of have to, I'm the only one who knows how to shoot lasers out of their ring," she said.

He sighed.

"I'm not letting you go to Bargain Castle. At least, not without anyone else to protect you. I'm coming with you. And you can't say no because I've already made up my mind." Blake said.

Dena smiled.

"Okay, I'm glad we'll be doing this together," Dena said.

He grinned.

"Me too. Now let's go meet the other kids. I can't wait any longer." he said.

"Okay, and we can catch up with each other along the way," she said.

"Moreso you, because it's been five years," he said.

"But I don't know what you've done either. So we both need to catch up," she said.

"Okay, bestie. I can't wait," he said.

Before heading down the corridors, Dena got on a sweatshirt and jeans.

"Wow, you look a lot different. Not." Blake said.

"Wow, thanks," Dena said sarcastically."I don't want to reveal myself, so I have to do this."

"I know, I'm just joking with you. Let's go catch up on life, bestie." Blake said.

They laughed, heading down the corridors of the castle.

* * *

Kai wandered the corridors of the castle, wondering where Dena was. He had a question to ask her, and it was going to be special. As he wandered down another hallway, he wondered how big this castle was. It seemed as though he was lost. But then Kai heard laughing. And the sound was coming towards him.

As the laughter came closer, Kai heard voices.

"So, you're telling me, that Brady slipped and fell on the wooden floor, unintentionally, but he said it was worth it because it made you laugh?" a deep voice asked.

"Yeah. I was feeling kind of tense because I missed you. But now, I got to see you again, and it's made me happy." a higher voice said. Kai recognized the voice as Dena. The deeper voice seemed familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on whose voice it was. And soon, they came into view.

"Haha, I can't believe that Drew started acting out a Jedi fight scene in the middle of a war." Dena laughed.

"It was HILARIOUS, especially since Anthony Tremaine, who was fighting against him, literally stopped in his tracks just to raise an eyebrow!" the boy grinned. Kai noticed they were holding hands, smiling and looking into each other's eyes. Signs of a couple.

Kai's heart sank, since after a few days, he had already developed a crush on Dena. But then Kai recognized the dude who was with her. It was the guy from his dream. Kai stepped in front of them.

"BLAKE?! DENA?! What?!" Kai asked in disbelief. Dena just smiled.

"Kai, this is my best friend, Blake. Blake, you probably already know who this is," she said.

"We meet again. Well, actually for the first time, since our official first time was in a dream," he said.

"Yeah. So...are you guys more than friends?" Kai asked. Dena just laughed.

"Do you want us to be? I was thinking about asking her out, I should, shouldn't I." Blake said, grinning.

"Oh my goodness, Blake, stop," Dena said, laughing even harder than before.

"I'm just kidding. We're only best friends, but maybe something more. It's not in a romantic way, though." Blake said.

"Okay, good, cause I wanted to ask Dena if she wanted to go to the enchanted lake with me?" Kai asked her, raising an eyebrow. She gave me an "I'm sorry" look.

"I haven't seen Blake in five years, so I'd like to catch up with him. Maybe another time," she said.

"Okay," Kai said sadly.

"Nice try, though," Blake said. They walked away.

* * *

Once the twins had gotten further and further out of sight and out of listening distance, Blake turned to Dena.

"He likes you. Dad won't like that at all," he said.

"Yeah, um, well, we still have a lot to catch up on, then," Dena told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," she said. They then headed over to meet the other chosen teenagers.

Once they arrived, Dena explained the situation to everyone, even Kai, who was also there.

"Okay, so, everyone, this is my best friend, Prince Blake. Blake, this is everyone." Dena said.

"Hi," Blake said.

"So, you all know that we're leaving in two days for Bargain Castle, which is on the other side of the Planet. Well, because of his concerns and other reasons, Blake is coming with us. And he will not change that decision, believe me, I've tried." she said. The recruits nodded.

"So, I would suggest you pack two changes of clothes and all-weather apparel. You're going to need it since Maleficent can and may also be controlling the weather. You don't need to pack any money since that is on me. I get that tomorrow was supposed to be your packing/resting day, but Dena and I are going to give you a ring lesson too. So, please meet us in the courtyard of the castle in the morning." Blake said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Good, so, I guess, get a lot of rest, because we're going to have a rough few days. Just try to be prepared, and don't pack what you can't carry in your backpacks. I'm a little worried that we're not going to be prepared, but you never know. So, I'm just letting you know, just in case we do need to pack extra things." Dena said. They nodded a third time.

"Dinner is already served in the dining hall, for those who are hungry. Dena and I will be away for a while, so just relax." Blake said. Everyone then dispersed, and Blake and Dena headed towards the courtyard, where they finished catching up on life.

Dena couldn't help but wonder, _Will we be okay while traveling to Bargain Castle? Will they be okay?_ What calmed her down a little bit was Blake's smile. He was determined to help no matter what, so she was in good hands, right?

* * *

Flashback-3 years ago-Dena: 11 years old

Dena walked the halls of Auradon Prep. But, since the announcement of her Uncle Ben and Aunt Mal's anniversary, she was a little tense. They were throwing a huge dance/party like they do every year. But, things weren't the same.

Many boys, mainly other princes, came up to her and asked if she'd be their date to the dance. But she had no idea, so she said maybe. Even Bryan's friends asked. But she said maybe because she didn't know.

But then, at her brother's Tourney game, the person she hated the most came up to her, and it was none other than Alan Charming, the meanest, brattiest, stuck-up bully at Auradon Prep.

"You WILL be my date, right?" he asked, glaring at her.

"Uhhh...maybe," she said nervously.

"Is that maybe a yes?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Ummm, most likely, definitely, probably, maybe, a good chance that it's a NO," Dena said confidently. He frowned. Scowled. Then he sneered.

"Fine, then I'm taking HER to the dance. Sucks for you, cause WE'LL, we'll have an AMAZING time." he huffed and boasted, grabbing a random girl's hand and leading her away.

But before he left the stadium, he glared at her and his eyes were filled with rage; however, behind that rage, was a little sadness, too.

* * *

Now-Present-Dena: 16 years old

Dena woke up when she saw the look Alan gave her three years ago. Every time, it gave her nightmares for some reason. She didn't know why.

Her sudden movement sitting up in bed woke up Blake, who had slept in the twin bed next to Dena for the night because of worry.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep.," she said. He stared at her, unsure, a look of concern on his face.

"I'll be okay," she said. He gave Dena a hesitant look, but then went back to sleep.

To not wake up Blake again, Dena gently threw the covers to not make as much noise and slowly got out of bed. She silently got ready for her day before she snuck out of the room. She knew her parents would be up by now, and she needed to tell them about Blake.

Once Dena reached the throne room, she quietly opened the doors and walked in. But what took her by surprise was what her dad said when she came in.

"Ah, and here she is now!" Dena looked around the room and realized others were inside. And even more horrifying, another royal was in the room. She wasn't even dressed like how she was normally supposed to; instead, she was in a forest green band sweatshirt and jeans, because of the other eleven chosen teens. They can't see her in dresses or how she's supposed to look in Auradon!

Dena couldn't find her words, and so her mother hurried over to her, a look of concern on her face.

"Dena, you're not properly dressed to be in the presence of a royal!" she whispered.

"Well YEAH, because we have guests here that can't see me like a princess!" Dena whispered back. Becky hesitated.

Then said, "We'll just have to make do. Come on!" she whispered, taking her daughter's hand and leading her to the empty thrones, where she kind of nudged Dena toward the prince, while Becky stood next to Eddie.

"Dena, this is Prince Arthur III, grandson of the famous King Arthur!" Eddie said excitedly.

"Arthur, this is my daughter."

The prince looked me up and down, and then asked, "What...uhh...you're in a band?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm...well, we have guests in the castle that don't know I'm a princess, and so I've normally been wearing casual clothes lately. And, since I was sent to a different planet because of the harm from Maleficent, I learned how to play the trombone." Dena explained nervously.

"Really? All of that happened when you were hidden from...you know?" he asked. She nodded.

"Makes sense. But, I have to tell you something. All my friends call me Artie, like what my father used to be called." he said.

"Interesting. Honestly, though, Artie IS easier to say than Prince Arthur the Third." Dena said. He laughed.

"It is, isn't it?" They both smiled.

But then, Dena looked at the time and started to panic. It was already time for training, and she still had to wake up Blake. She turned to Artie, and everyone else.

"Listen, this was nice and all, and even though I want to stay, I can't. I'm sorry, but I have to go," she said. Dena looked at everyone, and then ran out of the room, hearing the furious shouts of her father and a "Wait, when will I see you again!" from Artie behind her.

She reached her dorm room, and sure enough, Blake was still asleep. So when Dena jumped on the bed, he woke up.

"What?" he asked.

"Um, well, we're late for training," Dena said. He gasped, got on his clothes, and they ran to the courtyard, where the others waited.

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Kai yelled.

"Yeah, you've been keeping us waiting!" Soren grumbled.

"I've been up since 6 am!" Jamie said.

"I've been waiting since 8!" Kennedy exclaimed. Everyone was upset.

"Well, I was in a meeting with Blake's parents, and it ran late," Dena said. Everyone looked at Patrick's ring, which was glowing.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Ashton and Ryan yelled. All of them cried out in frustration.

"Whoa, calm down," Katie said. Dena looked at all of them with guilt.

"Yes, I lied, but I can explain. You see, I WAS with Blake's parents. But not in a meeting. I also lied about Blake being my best friend. He's my twin brother, with which we're very close to each other. And, you see, I'm a princess, which I wanted to keep a secret from you until we solved the mystery and defeated Maleficent," Dena said.

"Becky and Eddie are my mom and dad, Beast, Belle, Eric, and Ariel are my grandparents, Ben and Mal are my aunt and uncle, Manny's my cousin, Bryan's my older brother, Fairy Godmother was made my godmother, and Katie is my best friend, who knew all of this from the beginning," Dena explained. Everyone stared in shock.

But then, everyone heard clapping from behind them, and then, "Bravo, bravo. What a WONDERFUL speech. Yet, in the two days that you were here, you didn't acknowledge me at all?" the voice said.

Dena spun around, and in horror saw that it looked a lot like the kid that was mean to her, and everyone else five years ago. It was none other than Alan Charming, who Dena had always hated even before he bullied Manny when he bullied everyone else her age. She hates him mostly because of his bratty ego. But Blake saw through her petrified glance and decided to do something.

"Uh, no, of course not. Why should she?" Blake asked. Alan sneered at Blake. Dena sighed, turning to the eleven shocked teens.

"Everyone, this is Alan Charming, son of Chad Charming," she explained. Alan stopped scowling at Blake, who kept scowling back at Alan.

"Why'd you sigh? Didn't you miss me?" he asked in a boasting kind of voice, a smirk on his face.

Dena brought up the courage to respond to him, and at first, she only laughed, but then said, "Of course not. you know I don't like you, and...where's that girl that you took to my aunt and uncle's anniversary party?" she asked.

"We broke up, a year ago. She thought that I was so stuck-up and boastful that it was annoying, and she didn't want to be with that kind of guy," he said.

"Although, maybe you could start to show feelings for me..?" he asked, smirking like the look Gaston gives whenever he's around Belle.

"Ha, yeah, not gonna happen." Blake and Dena said simultaneously.

"If you'll excuse us, we have some training to do," Blake said to Alan, who scowled.

"I'm not leaving," Alan growled. Blake shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said.

All thirteen of them, the eleven teenagers, Dena, and Blake, turned around and walked to the other side of the courtyard.

* * *

"Okay, so, it's really simple. All you have to do is imagine blasting something, and whatever your ring shoots out will come out. Try it!" Dena said. Everyone shot a ball or a laser out of their ring.

"Good, now picture rapid fire." They all rapid-fired their rings.

"Great! Um, is there anything else? Any, uh, questions?" Dena asked.

"What about our hidden powers?" Kennedy asked. Dena froze. That was a good question. Yet, since they could tell if she's lying or not, Dena would have to tell them the truth.

"I haven't figured out how to do that yet. I know it has something to do with combining your ring property with like properties. In this case, though, teleportation has a hidden AND mega power, because there are more than two connected others." Dena explained.

"What about the property of truth?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know. We should ask Fairy Godmother about your ring property, Patrick. I'm sure she'll have some answers since she already knows more than me about the rings." Dena said.

"Okay, everyone, let's practice shooting some more!" Blake said. For another thirty minutes, they practiced their shooting, and then called it quits for the rest of the day.

* * *

After training, Dena headed down to the throne room again to try to talk to her parents again. This time, Blake came too. Once they arrived at the throne room, their parents were chatting with Artie and his escorts from the kingdom. Blake and Dena decided to walk over to my parents and Artie, and once they had reached them, their dad immediately glared at me.

"WHERE did you run off to? What could've been more important than meeting with others from the kingdom?" he asked. Dena looked down at her feet for a few seconds, and then looked up.

"I had a scheduled training with the recruits, and I was late," she explained. Their dad frowned, but their mom placed a hand on his shoulder, which calmed him down a little.

"I understand. But since your uncle Ben and aunt Mal wanted you to meet some other royals throughout the kingdom, I wanted to focus only on that," he said.

"Why do they want me to meet other royals?" Dena asked.

"Well, because, you don't know that many people from Auradon anymore, you should get to know more people," he said.

"Uhm, okay," Dena said.

Their attention was soon diverted to Artie, who had cleared his throat.

"I hate to interrupt your family conversation, but can you save the family stuff for later and deal with our current matters now? Your highness, you're saying that you want me to give Dena a tour of my kingdom?" he asked. Dena's eyes widened.

"Wait, seriously?" Dena asked. Artie grinned.

"Would you be interested in something like that?" he asked.

Dena glanced towards her dad, who was frowning.

"Arthur, your highness, it isn't if she's interested or not in touring, it's because she needs to know how other kingdoms are set up. See, my son Blake did this a year ago as we were traveling to fight in the war, so now it's my daughter's turn." Eddie explained.

Becky gave Dena a "sorry" look, with which she said, "Dena, it would be great if you did this sometime tomorrow or something along those lines."

Dena stared at her in horror.

"SERIOUSLY? Come ON, mom, I have to depart for our little "trip" that day with some OTHER people!" she said, trying to give her parents hints. Her dad stood up, rage in his eyes.

"I will not have it! You WILL be going on the tour tomorrow!" he yelled.

"Dad, I wouldn't even be here right now if not for the "trip" I have to do TOMORROW!" Dena shouted.

"I said NO! It's too dangerous, and that's FINAL!" he raged. Dena suddenly became a little angry.

"What about the talk you had with uncle Ben? You agreed that I'd go on the trip, if under certain circumstances! Also, the entire REASON why I entered this room was to talk to you about the trip, because there are some concerns that you may have with the new changes." she said, the anger being heard in her voice.

Eddie sighed.

"Can't we deal with this in a week?" he asked.

"No, because we're leaving for the trip tomorrow," Dena said firmly. There was a short pause.

"Uhm, if you want, I could go on the trip with her and the others, if she needs extra protection," Artie suggested. Eddie's face lit up.

"I heard your sword skills are excellent if I heard right," he said.

"Yeah, I can take down at least five men with one blow." Artie boasted.

"Then that's it, Artie's going with you on the trip! And THAT'S final instead." my dad said.

Blake kind of just stood there a little nervously, with which Becky noticed.

"We could send the boys with them too, for even MORE added protection," she suggested, referring to Blake and Bryan, who was currently visiting with all his friends at the enchanted lake. My dad considered it for a moment.

"That's a good idea. They're very skilled swordsmen as well, in which they can take down 10 men with one blow!" he boasted.

"Okay, so Bryan, Blake, AND Artie are all coming along tomorrow?" Dena asked.

"Yes, and that's an order, and it's our final decision," Eddie said, putting an arm around Becky.

"Thank you, Prince Edward, and thank you, Princess Rebecca. I won't let you down." Artie said.

Eddie and Becky looked at each other, smiled, and then looked back at Artie.

"We won't doubt that, because if you did, then my daughter would return injured, and not healthy," Eddie said.

"Right," Artie said confidently.

"Does that answer your question about some new changes?" Becky asked.

"Yes, thank you. I'm going to check on the recruits now." Dena said, walking away with Blake.

* * *

In the evening, once Blake and Dena saw that the recruits were all packed and ready to go, they decided to talk in the gardens about their trip and what the plan was. They walked into the gardens and sat on a bench that was in front of some hedges.

"So, we're going to leave for the trip tomorrow?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, and first to Bargain Castle," Dena said, sighing.

"Aren't you scared?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe. Right now I think I'm just feeling dread. I don't really want to go, but then again, we have to, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, to free the people of Disney Planet. I can't believe she's been torturing people just so she can have something for herself from us," he said.

Dena raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you mean by 'she's been torturing people just so she can have something for herself from us?' What does she want? Why is absolutely no one telling me why she's doing this?" she asked gloomily. Blake sighed.

"I know that we've been keeping you in the dark, but it's for your good. What she wants is what you'll find out later on as we solve the mystery. I don't think any of us want you to know beforehand because then you'll try to do something about it even more." he said. Dena frowned.

"Okay," she said.

They then talked about what they knew so far, and what they were going to bring, stuff like that.

"Well, we're going to need tents, if we're walking on foot. Maybe...8 tents? Since there's around 15 or 16 of us, I think that's our best bet." Dena said.

"Orr, we could just have one big one that fits 20 people and hope for the best?" Blake suggested.

"That would take forever to carry, and we have unlimited time," Dena said, smiling. They both looked down for a second.

Then, Blake asked, "Want to go to the fountain?" Dena thought for a minute.

"Sure, but it's getting late, and we're going to need our sleep for tomorrow," she said.

"Then you should sleep," Blake said.

"And you should too, but we're going to the fountain, right?" she asked. He shrugged.

"No, we should probably go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he asked, giving me a small smile.

"Yeah, see you," Dena said. They walked to the castle, and as they went their separate ways, he hugged Dena.

"Even though I'm worried, I'm glad I'll be one of the kids protecting you because then I can ensure that my best friend, my twin sister, my friend for life will be okay and safe," Blake said.

"You didn't have to, but I understand why you are coming along," she said. He gave a small smile.

"Goodnight," he said, walking away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think so that I can further improve the story. If you have any suggestions, comments, questions, I'd love to hear them. The next chapter will be coming out soon, and hopefully, these chapters make more sense!**


End file.
